gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bridge Over Troubled Water
Bridge Over Troubled Water ist ein Song aus der dritten Episode der zweiten Staffel, Das neue Toastament, und wird von Mercedes mit ihrem Kirchenchor gesungen. Da Kurts Vater im Krankenhaus liegt, nimmt sie ihn mit in die Kirche, obwohl sie weiß, dass er Atheist ist und er auch klar machte, dass seine Freunde nicht für ihn beten sollen. Dennoch genießt er die Performance und ebenso die Erfahrung. Das Original stammt von Simon & Garfunkel aus ihrem fünften, gleichnamigen Album "Bridge Over Troubled Water" aus dem Jahr 1970. In der Serie wird die Version von Aretha Franklin aus dem Jahr 1971 verwendet. Charts Lyrics Kirchenchor (Mercedes): Oh troubled water, give it up Why don't cha, why don't cha, let it be Yeah, yeah (Yeah) Still water why be (Why be) Yes it do, yeah Mercedes: When you're down and out When you're in the street When evening falls so hard I will comfort Mercedes mit dem Kirchenchor harmonierend: I'll take your part Yeah, whoa, when darkness comes And there's no one Mercedes: No one you love around Just like a bridge over troubled water I will lay me down Mercedes mit dem Kirchenchor: Like a bridge over troubled water Mercedes: I will lay me down, yeah yeah, ooh Come on Sail on Silver Girl Sail on by Your time has come to shine And all your dreams are on their way Mercedes mit dem Kirchenchor: See how they shine If you ever need a friend (Kirchenchor: Need a friend ) Look around, look around I'm sailing right behind Like a bridge over troubled water Mercedes: I'll be there to lay me down Mercedes mit dem Kirchenchor: Like a bridge over troubled water Mercedes: I will lay me down Kirchenchor (Mercedes): Oh troubled water (Yeah, yeah) give it up (Give it up, yeah) Why don't cha, why don't cha let it be (Let it be, yeah, yeah, let it be) Still water why be (Still water why be) Yes it do (Yes it do) Mercedes mit dem Kirchenchor: Ohhhhh, yeah, yeah Kirchenchor (Mercedes): Oh troubled water (Oh troubled water) give it up (Give it up, yeah) Why don't cha, why don't cha, let it be (Let it, let it, let it, let it, let it, let it, let it be) Still water why be, yes it do (Yeah) Mercedes mit dem Kirchenchor: Ohhhhh, yeah... Kirchenchor (Mercedes): Oh troubled (Troubled) water (Ohhhhh, yeah...) give it up Why don't cha, why don't cha, (So let it be, I still at free troubled water) let it be, yeah let it be Still water why be (Yeah, yeah) yes it do (Yes baby) Mercedes mit dem Kirchenchor: Oh troubled water... Trivia *Das ist der zweite von vier Songs, in dem Mercedes' Kirchenchor involviert ist. Die anderen drei sind: Like A Prayer, Stereo Hearts und I Want to Know What Love Is. *Es ist das erste Mal, dass Mercedes zwei Solos in einer Episode singt. Zuvor sang sie I Look to You. Das zweite Mal ist das in Bash der Fall. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones